juegos de la vida
by o0 Viech 0o
Summary: ichigo y hirako desaparecieron en hueco mundo, 4 años después en la siciedad de almas se abre una garganta de donde salen volando 4 sujetos, rukia reconoce a uno pero el no se acuerda de ella pesimo summary denle la oportunidad plis
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO UNO: PESADILLA HECHA REALIDAD

HOLA HOLA! Le traigo un nuevo fic ya que dirán** que le pasa a este pendejo no termina el otro que tiene y ya empieza otro **pues la verdad es que en otro fic que apenas lleva 2 capi( es deprimente lo se) tuve un bloqueo de ideas y no pude iniciar con el siguiente capi por mas que quise y este nuevo fic me llego a la mente mientras estaba todo champlado en mi cama quitándome la pelusa del ombligo y me dije a mi mismo. "Mi mismo debes de escribir esa maravillosa idea en un fic y que mejor que uno ichiruki" y pues sin preámbulos le traigo mi nuevo fic.

.

.

BLEACH NO ME PERTENECE ES PROPIEDAD DE DEL JAPONES ES DE TITE KUBO.

.

.

**.**

**.**

_**Sentía como el frio de aquel le pegaba en el rostro por la velocidad que había alcanzado estaba desesperada corría como si su alma se la llevar el mismísimo demonio su respiración era agitada y sentía que su corazón se le salía del pecho pero eso no le importaba tenía que llegar hasta él. Sentía varios reatsus disminuir y otros ya desaparecidos pero el de disminuía poco a poco. Empezó a acelerar el paso tenía que llegar. De repente sintió como su poder espiritual cambiaba o mejor dicho era cubierta por otra, otra que se le hacía muy conocida era de un hollow para ser más específicos de su hollow eso en cierta forma la tranquilizo pero también le asusto desde cuando había recuperado sus poderes de hollow. De repente sintió que alguien le ayudaba y supo de inmediato quién era "hirako shinji" el capitán de la quinta división ese hombre que lo había llevado a esa misión. Siguió corriendo por aquel desierto con cielo oscuro. Se le estaba haciendo frustrante no poder llegar. De repente de la nada sintió como la energía espiritual de hirako desapareció por completo eso significaba que él estaba…tenía que llegar no podía dejarlo solo ahora el amor de su vida estaba en peligro de morir como hirako acelero aún más el paso cuando sintió como la energía espiritual de el baja más de lo normal la energía del hollow desapareció al momento en que shinji cayo. Unas traicioneras lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas no podía perderlo, no lo permitiría, esa persona que tanto amaba está muriendo.**_

_**A lo lejos pudo de visar una gran explocion sintiendo como la energía de esa explosión llegaba hacia ella casi arrastrándola hacia atrás y fue ahí cuando su corazón se paró en seco le temblaban las rodillas y las lágrimas salieron descontroladamente. No soportando el peso de su cuerpo cayo de rodillas con sus manos sosteniéndose y mirando el suelo empezó a sollozar descontroladamente la energía espiritual de la persona que tanto amaba desapareció por completo.**_

_**Por su culpa, por su culpa. Si no hubiera discutido con el si no hubiera hecho lo que hizo, si no hubiera traicionado su amor eso no hubiera pasado…**_

_**Pero como dicen. él hubiera no existe**_

_**Entonces alzo el rostro mirando esa luna blanca y despego en desgarrador grito lleno de tristeza y culpa **_

_**IIICCCHHHIIIGGGOOO!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_IIICCCHHHIIIGGGOOO! _

Despertó gritando sobresaltada sintió como su rostro estaba lleno de sudor su corazón latía con desbocado y su respiración era agitada. Miro el reloj que teína la mesita de noche que estaba a lado de su futon. **3:04 am** era de madrugada se llevó ambas manos a su rostro para tranquilizarse. Era un sueño todo eran un sueño pero eso no era un sueño cualquiera era una pesadilla. Volvió a recostarse para retomar su descanso pero se le hizo difícil así que se levantó y salió de su habitación rumbo al pórtico de la mansión camino con cuidado para no despertar a los demás. Cuando llego a su destino se arrodillo y empezó a contemplar la luna que parecía estar más resplandeciente entonces cerro los ojos y una lagrima rebelde salió de sus ojos cerrados y sonrió melancólicamente recordando su pesadilla esa pesadilla que recordaría hasta el final de sus días. La recordara como una penitencia por su error. esa pesadilla que alguna vez sucedió.

.

.

.

.

.

_**CONTINUARA….**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Que les pareció este primer capítulo espero le haya gustado si ese es el caso por favor déjenme un review si se puede déjenm los que sean pero déjenme uno por ciento que le escribo al vacío y como dijera mi buen amigo el dinosaurio _**me siento tan vacío**_ así que porfa los review.

Se cuidan

_**ZERATHUL95 CAMBIO Y FUERA.**_


	2. Capítulo 2

CAPITULO 2

.

.

.

BUENO AQUÍ LES DEJO EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO. A ESTE NO LE PUSE NOMBRE POR QUE ES COMO LA CONTINUACION DEL PRIMERO Y SE QUE SE DIERON CUENTA QUE EL PRIMERO ES DEMASIADO CORTO PERO TENIA QUE SER ASI…BUENO NO LOS MOLESTO MAS.

.

.

.

.

BLEACH NO ME PERTENECE ES PROPIEDAD DEL JAPONECITO GRACIOSO DE TITE KUBO.

.

.

.

.

.

Abrió los ojos con pesadez todavía sintiendo su cuerpo cansado. Pues no era para menos después de contemplar por hora y media la luna decidió regresar a su habitación y retomar su descanso, pero no era posible porque un el sonido de la alarma del despertador retumbo por toda la habitación miro con pesadez la hora que marcaba el reloj 6:30 am solo le dio tiempo de descansar 2 horas. Levantándose con pesadez sollozo un poco por el corto tiempo que tuvo de descanso, pero no podía quejarse se le había hecho hábito pararse de madrugada solo para contemplar la luna después de haber despertado de su pesadilla.

.

.

.

.

Entro a la sala del comedor donde su hermano se encontraba desayunando con su vestimenta que indicaba el rango de capitán.

Buenos días ni-sama-saludo con una reverencia hacia su hermano.

Buenos días rukia- le regreso el gesto (claro sin la reverencia).

Tomo asiento frente al cabecilla del clan mientras la servidumbre le servía de desayunar. El silencio era acogedor ninguno se dirijo la palabra. Hasta que rukia decidió romper con ese silencio sepulcral.

Ni-sama hoy estará muy ocupado?-pregunto con timidez agachando la mirada por que no era capaz de sostenerle la mirada a su hermano.

Por qué quieres saber si voy a estar muy ocupado el dia de hoy rukia-le contesto con otra pregunta pero lo hizo de manera fría y serena.

Bueno porque kichiro me pregunto si usted le gustaría acompañarnos a un día de campo-pregunto con timidez y con la cabeza agachada esperando la respuesta de su hermano mayor.

El cabecilla miro de reojo a su pequeña hermana, después, cerró los ojos soltando un suspiro. Hacia 3 años con 2 meses que había nacido su sobrino y sin duda ese niño se había ganado un lugar en el corazón del Kuchiki, aunque al principio lo menosprecio por ser hijo de ichigo kurosaki, pero después le fue tomando cariño al grado que abecés se escapaba del trabajo solo para estar con el pequeño. Volvió a suspirar mirando de nuevo a su hermana.

En donde va hacer el día de campo-pregunto Byakuya sin dejar de lado su porte frio y serio.

Va hacer a las afueras del rukongai en unas praderas cerca de ahí-contesto levantando la cara para ver a du hermano.

Y a qué hora se supone que debo estar ahí-volvió a preguntar levados a la boca el vaso lleno de té.

Estaremos allá al medio día le pedí al capitán Ukitake permiso para salir temprano.-le explico rukia ya más tranquila de que su hermano de alguna forma allá aceptado ir con ellos.

Muy bien ahí estar-dicho esto se levantó de su asiento poniéndose en marcha hacia el 6to escuadrón.

Después de que su hermano se salió del comedor ella sigue con su desayuno imaginando varias cosas, una de ellas era ir con _**el **_de día de campo con su hijo tomados de la mano como una familia, mientras veían como su hijo jugaba y correteaba a los animales con alegría mientras ellos dos lo veían con felicidad y orgullo como jugaba su querido hijo. Pero cono dije antes era solo su imaginación.

Un sonido de alguien corriendo la saco de sus pensamientos, era nada más y nada menos que su pequeño y adorado hijo ese niño que la hacía feliz ya que era el producto del amor que se tenían ichigo y ella.

Mami!-escucho una aguda e infantil proveniente un pequeño niño entrando en la sala del comedor todo feliz y alegre, corriendo hacia donde se encontraba rukia saltando hacia ella.

Kichiro ten mucho cuidado por poco tú y yo no caemos de la silla-le dijo con el niño en brazos regañándolo gentilmente.

Perdóname mami es que estoy emocionado-contesto el niño con alegría

Y se puede saber a qué se debe esa alegría que tienes-pregunto divertida por la emoción de su hijo

Pues porque el tío bya-kun-nos acompañara al día de campo-respondió el con toda la simpleza del mundo.

Estuviste espiando una conversación privada-le reprendió fingiendo una cara seria.

No mami lo que paso fue que me pare hacer pipí y cuando me regresaba a mi cuarto escuche que hablabas con mi tío y me dije a mi mismo** "mi mismo si ya escuche un poco de lo que hablaban por qué no escuchar el resto" ** y eso fue lo que paso- contesto sonriente.

Entonces rukia se empezó a reír por las ocurrencias de su hijo. Ese hijo al pareces saco el sentido del humor de su madre.

Bueno, bueno solo por esta vez te pasó que tú y tú _"__**mi mismo"**_ se pongan a escuchar conversaciones ajenas-le dijo rukia

Si mami-dijo el niño energético.

Bueno cámbiate de ropa y ben a desayunar conmigo ¿quieres?-le propuso de manera gentil.

Si!-y dicho esto se bajó de los brazos de su madre para dirigirse a su habitación a cambiarse de ropa.

Cuando el niño desapareció del comedor rukia soltó un audible suspiro. Saco una foto dentro de la manga de su yukata para después admirarla, poso sus dedos en la imagen de la persona que salía en la fotografía.

A crecido mucho…no es así…ichigo-susurro con melancolía-tu hijo se parece bastante a ti…pero saco mi buen humor en lugar del tuyo al igual que el color de mi cabello-lo dijo con una risita melancólica.

Pues era cierto el niño se parecía a su padre con el pelo alborotado pero de color negro, sus ojos son del color de la miel en ellos podías ver con claridad un hermoso amanecer, pero lo que le hacía verse a su padre era su ceño fruncido solo que a diferencia de su padre el solo lo demostraba cuando alguien lo dejaba intrigado por algo y sin duda también el odio hacia los chappy`s.

.

.

.

.

.

Después de haber desayunado con su hijo entre risas y travesuras por parte del niño. Rukia se dirigió al 13vo para hacer sus labores de teniente, ya que hace 4 años que la habían ascendido.

Cuando estaba dispuesta a entrar escucho que algo o alguien había caído al duelo como peso muerto por detrás de su espalda, cuando volteo a ver que era, era nada más y nada menos que el capitán Ukitake estaba en el suelo al parecer se había desmayado.

Capitán Ukitake!-grito rukia al ver a su capitán en el suelo tirado.

Ohh…Kuchiki…cof…cof-tosió el peliblanco.

Pero que le paso capitán-le pregunto ayudándolo a entrar al cuartel de la 13va división.

Quería darte un susto…cof…cof…pero no conté con que el sol estaría en su pleno apogeo…cof…cof-explico el capitán de sintiendo como se desmallaría en cualquier momento.

A la morena le hizo un poco de gracia ver su capitán querer hacer cosas de niños pero como siempre se enferma termina en camilla o inconsciente.

.

.

.

.

.

Y bien Kuchiki porque me pediste salir a medio día, solo por curiosidad- pregunto el capitán ya más tranquilo en su oficina.

Bueno lo que pasa es que kichiro quería salir de un día de campo con mi hermano y conmigo.-le explico le pelinegra mientras tomaba asiento frente a su capitán.

Ya veo…El capitán Kuchiki se ha encariñado con tu hijo verdad-le dijo en tono de afirmación

Si…todavía recuerdo cuando mi hermano lo conoció por primera vez-respondió recordando el día que nació su hijo

.

.

.

_**/FLASHBACK/**_

**En una habitación del 4to escuadrón yacía descansado cierta pelinegra sobre un futon mirando al pequeño bultito que tenía en brazos, lo miraba con felicidad, ternura y amor, tenía en brazos el fruto de su amor compartido con otra persona que ya no estaba con ella. Escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta en señal de permiso.**

**Pase-dijo la manera en vos baja.**

**Rukia como estas-pregunto su amigo pelirrojo que entrando a la habitación en donde ella se encontraba descansando.**

**Cansada pero feliz-le respondió sin dejar de mirar a su bebé en brazos.**

**Qué bueno mira le traje esto a tu niño espero le guste- le dijo mostrando un pequeño oso de peluche con atuendo de shinigami.**

**¿Si es niño verdad? –pregunto con nerviosismo al recordad que no sabía si era niño o niña.**

**Claro que es niño-le dijo con una sonrisa al ver el nerviosismo de su amigo.**

**Qué bueno por un momento me había espantado-respondió con cierto alivio-oye y que nombre le vas a poner a tu hijo…bueno si no es mucha molestia preguntar**

**Se nombre es…kichiro-respondió con una sonrisa, cerrando los ojos y abrazando un poquito más fuerte a su hijo.**

**Kichiro…significa hijo afortunado verdad-pregunto el pelirrojo.**

**A si es porque tengo la fortuna de tenerlo en mis brazo y de ser tan querido por su madre a pesar de tener horas de haberlo conocido-le respondió aun sin dejar de abrazarlo.**

**Puedo cargarlo-pregunto un poco tímido.**

**Claro…con cuidado-le dijo la pelinegra mientras le pasaba con cuidado a su hijo.**

**Es hermoso-dijo el pelirrojo**

**Pero el aura de felicidad se rompió con la llegada del cabecilla del clan Kuchiki.**

**Abarai sal de esta habitación voy a hablar con rukia-hablo de manera seria el pelinegro mayor.**

**S-si-respondió intimidado por su capitán-te rukia-le devolvió a su hijo-con permiso-hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación.**

**De que quiere hablar conmigo ni-sama-pregunto un poco asustada abrazando más fuerte a su hijo inconscientemente de manera protectora.**

**Al Kuchiki no le pasó desapercibido esa acción así que mejor prosiguió a hablar.**

**Dime rukia que vas hacer con ese niño-le pregunto de manera fría**

**Como que ¿qué voy a hacer? Es mi hijo lo voy a cuidar como tal-dejo a lado su miedo y lo encaro puesto que de quien habla era de su hijo y no iba a permitir que nadie se metiera con él.**

**El Kuchiki se sorprendió por el cambio repentino. Pero la impresión se le paso rápido ya que volvió a tomar su postura fría y seria.**

**Sabes tú muy bien que ese hijo tuyo no pertenece a ninguna familia noble-le respondió con gesto de desaprobación por el nacimiento del niño.**

**No me importa si es necesario salirme del clan por mi hijo lo are ya que es lo más importante para mí en estos momentos-respondió a la defensiva la pelinegra**

**No puedo permitir que salgas del clan ya que le prometí a hisana que cuidaría de ti-le respondió un poco frustrado por la actitud de su hermana.**

**Entonces si no quiere que me valla tendrá que aceptar a mi hijo en el clan-respondió elevando un poco la voz.**

**Nació un silencio incomodo entre el hermano y hermana hasta que el mayo de los Kuchiki decidió no romper el hielo.**

**Está bien entrar en el clan- respondió mientras se dirigía a la salida.**

**A la pelinegra se formó una sonrisa al pensar que su hermano había aceptado en la familia pero la alegría le duro muy poco gracias al comentario del Kuchiki.**

**Pero sol entrara al clan como un protegido y no tendrá derecho de portar el apellido Kuchiki-y dicho esto salió de la habitación.**

**A la morena se le hizo un nudo en el estómago por la decisión que tomo su hermano por no reconocerlo con un Kuchiki, pero a la vez se alegró porque llevaría el apellido de la Perona quien más amaba…kurosaki.**

_**/FIN DEL FLASHBACK/**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pero lo bueno que al final tu hermano se encariño con el-respondió alegre el capitán ya que el sabia de los detalles de la conversación que tuvieron los hermanos Kuchiki.

Si me alegro de que mi hermano estime a su sobrino-la pelinegra hizo ademán de levantarse de su asiento-con su permiso capitán, me voy a terminar mis deberes-dicho esto hizo una reverencia y salió de la oficina de su capitán.

Hay rukia cuanto has sufrido primero kaien y luego ichigo…pero sigues adelante como siempre y ahora los haces por es pequeño, travieso y energético motivo por el cual no te has derrumbado en lágrimas-pensó el capitán mientras retomaba sus trabajo no sin antes desmayarse por 3ra vez consecutiva en el día de hoy.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**CONTINUARA…**_

.

.

.

.

Bueno aquí les dejo el segundo capi de mi historia déjenme informarles que a la mejor voy a actualizar la próxima semana ya que necesito estudia para mi examen de admisión de la universidad espero me comprendan y no se enojen conmigo, bueno eso es todo y gracias por leerme

.

_**ZERATHUL95 CAMBIO Y FUERA**_


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: día de campo

.

.

.

.

.

Bueno mis ichirukistas les traigo el 3er capítulo de esta emocionante historia llena de amor, secretos, traición sobre todo lemon aunque no lo crean este fic a parte de ser el primero que voy a terminar también va hacer el primero en el que va a tener lemon pero eso va a ser más delante de la historia, bueno sin más interrupciones le dejo con el 3er capi que lo disfruten.

.

.

.

Bleach no me pertenece es propiedad del sujeto que nomás juega con susceptibilidades si hablo de tite kubo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Después de terminar en el tiempo acordado rukia tomo rumbo hacia la mansión kuchiki donde fue recibida por su alegre y energético hijo, preparo lo que necesitaría para el día de campo, decidió cambiarse de ropa ya que era un asunto de familia y no de trabajo así que opto por llevar un lindo kimono de color azul cielo con los bordes tejidos de un color dorado y con estampados de flores de sakura, el pequeño kichiro llevaba un kimono rojo sencillo con bordes tejidos de color amarillo. Caminando de la mano con su pequeño hijo llegaron a las afueras de rukongai se encontraron con byakuya que portaba un kimono azul marino sencillo pero elegante y así los tres se dirigieron hacia la pradera pero ellos y los demás shinigamis estaban absortos de lo que pasaba en otro sitio.

.

.

.

.

.

_**HUECO MUNDO**_

Un silencio sepulcral era lo que reinaba en ese amplio desierto con cielo oscuro el viento era lo único que rompía el silencio de aquel lugar.

Pero ese silencio era roto por otros sonidos. Unos pasos eran escuchados en todo el desierto, cuatro sujetos encapuchados con togas perseguían a lo que parecía ser un adjuchas. Corría rápidamente tratando de perder a los sujetos que lo perseguían pero era imposible ya que ellos no le perdían el paso, porque si el adjuchas se movía a la izquierda ellos lo hacían, si se movía a la derecha ellos también lo hacían, si hacia un giro brusco ello lo imitaban fácilmente. No sabía quiénes eran por culpa de esas capuchas pero podía distinguir que dentro de la oscuridad que brindaban las capuchas podía ver un par de ojos de color amarillos como los de él. Pensó que eran vasto lordes por el tamaño de que tenían, parecían humanos, pero luego vio que traían unas espadas y de inmediato le paso por la mente _**ARRANCAR´S**_ lo estaban siguiendo unos arrancar´s, pero no tuvo tiempo de seguir imaginando cosas porque los cuatro encapuchados lo rodearon.

Que es lo que quieren de mí!-grito el adjuchas con un poco de temor hacia los cuatro sujetos.

Solo te aremos unas preguntas y luego te dejaremos ir-respondió uno de los sujetos con tranquilidad

Y que es tan importante como para estarme persiguiendo por todo este desierto-pregunto para ganar un poco de tiempo.

Donde se encuentra exactamente kurai sora-pregunto otro hombre acercándose a él, pero es este sujeto se le podría apreciar como un par de cuernos sobresalían de su capucha.

¿Por que buscar kurai-sama? Acaso no sabes quién es el!-pregunto exaltado el adjuchas ya que nadie en su sano juicio buscaba a kurai sora por nada en el mundo.

Como te dijimos en un principio solo dinos en donde está y te dejaremos ir en paz-respondió otro hombre encapuchado perdiendo la paciencia porque ese detestable adjuchas no cooperaba pacíficamente.

Bien se los diré…¡si logran vencerme!...gilian´s ataquen!-grito el adjuchas mientras saltaba en lo alto de los 4 sujetos.

Debajo de los pies de los 4 sujetos la arena se empezaba a mover como si se tratase de bajo de ellos empezaron a emerger grande brazos de color blanco dejando salir a unos enormes seres con túnicas negras y mascaras blancas con narices enormes.

Valla, valla, parece que no quiso cooperar por las buenas…entonces tendrá que ser por las malas-argumento el mismo sujeto que estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

Supongo…por favor termina rápido por ya me empezó a dar hambre y sueño, recuerda que esas dos cosas combinadas no dan un buen resultado en mi-respondió otro sujeto que se sentó por pura flojera.

Quería divertirme un poco…pero viendo tú situación es mejor terminar e ir a casa rápido-respondió con deje de decepción ya que quería alargar su batalla con los gilian.

Tu termina con los gilian´s mientras yo voy por el adjuchas-hablo el sujeto de los cuernos sobresalientes, caminando hacia donde se había dirigido el adjuchas.

Y yo que hago e idiota!-exclamo el ultimo encapuchado claramente molesto por haberlo excluido de de algún modo de la misión.

Tú te encargaras de que el-señalo al sujeto que parecía estar contento mentando gilian's-no se pase de la raya y nos traiga más problemas ya que no creo que este otro-señalo al otro sujeto que ya se encontraba dormido en el suelo-haga algo para detenerlo

Está bien pero solo esta vez, pero a la próxima tu vas hacer el próximo niñero de este par de animales entendiste!-le dijo levantando la voz.

Si, si lo que tu digas-le dio la espalda para ponerse en marcha en busca del adjuchas.

Ten mucho cuidado…ahhh! –no termino su frase ya que un pedazo de gilian cayó a lado de el -hey tu pedazo de animal ten mas cuidado!…

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**SEIREITEI**_

Un pequeño niño corría por la pradera persiguiendo a los pájaros y mariposas que salían volando cuando el niño pasaba por algún sitio, debajo de un árbol se encontraban sentados en un mantel rukia y byakuya tomando un poco de té mirando como el pequeño kichiro corría y paseaba.

A crecido mucho tu hijo rukia-hablo el pelinegro mayor al ver a su sobrino feliz, de cierta manera esa felicidad se la trasmitía a él poniéndolo de algún modo feliz.

Si es bastante energético, lo hubiera visto cuando supo que usted nos acompañaría a este día de campo-dijo la pelinegra omitiendo que su pequeño y entrometido hijo escucho su conversación en la hora del desayuno.

A byakuya lo hizo feliz de cierta manera que su sobrino le gustara la idea de pasar el tiempo con el. Le vino a la mente el día que tuvo el primer acercamiento con su sobrino.

.

.

.

_**/FLASHBACK/**_

**Unos rayos del sol se asomaban por la habitación del capitán del 6to escuadrón dando indicios que el sol había salido en su totalidad. El pelinegro mayor tenia tenia los ojos cerrados todavía había rastros de cansancio en su rostro. Y no era para menos ya que había llenado un reporte de su anterior misión dejándolo exhausto, pero todavía no se había percatado que estaba siendo observado muy de cerca. Abrió los ojos muy lentamente pero cuando los abrió lo primero que vio fueron unos ojos de color miel que lo observaban muy cerca de su rostro. El kuchiki mayor dio un pequeño saltito hacia atrás por el susto que le había ocasionado su sobrino.**

**Que haces en mi habitación-pregunto ya un poco mas tranquilo y retomando su postura fría y seria**

**El pequeño niño no le respondió, al contrario se acerco más a su rostro para verlo mejor a los ojos.**

**Ese acercamiento intimido un poco al kuchiki. ¿Qué bien yo que e estado en peores situaciones y me intimida un niño de 2 años y medio? Pensó para sus adentros.**

**Buenos días-hablo de repente el niño**

**¿Huh?-dijo el pelinegro mayor al ver que el niño le hablaba. **

**Mi mami dice que cuando alguien se despierta lo primero que debe de decir es buenos días-hablo el niño sin dejar de verlo a los ojos.**

**Buenos días-respondió el pelinegro. Pudo ver como el rostro del niño se formaba una sonrisa.**

**Así se tiene que uno con una sonrisa-le dijo el niño metiendo sus dos deditos índices en la boca de byakuya para formarle una sonrisa. Byakuya solo se limitó a ver al niño pero le dio un poco de gracia ver al niño jugar así.**

**Listo ahí esta una sonrisa-exclamo feliz el niño al notar una ligera sonrisa en el rostro del kuchiki.**

**Y tu madre donde esta-pregunto sin borrar esa ligera sonrisa.**

**No se salió temprano-respondió el niño ahora recostándose a su lado tapándose todo su cuerpo con las mantas del futon de byakuya.**

**Ve al comedor y espérame ahí para desayunar juntos-le dijo byakuya levantándose en su totalidad del futon.**

**Si!-dicho esto el niño se quitó las mantas de encima y se fue corriendo rumbo al comedor.**

**Valla…que hijo tan energético y alegre tienes rukia-hablo más para él, dicho se dispuso a cambiarse de vestimenta para luego ir a desayunar con su sobrino pero no se dio cuenta que ese era uno de muchos momentos que compartiría con el niño.**

_**/FIN FLASHBACK/**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tío-una voz infantil lo saco de sus pensamientos devolviéndolo a la realidad. Observo como el niño se acercaba corriendo con una cara de preocupación.

Byakuya se puso de pie al ver que su sobrino se acerba a el-¿qué sucede?-le pregunto con tranquilidad.

Mira-le extendió su mano dejando ver un pajarito que al parecer tenía un ala rota. Byakuya miro al niño triste por el animalito, así que lo tomo con las manos para para examinar el bien al pájaro, volvió a ver a su sobrino y le dedico una ligera sonrisa.

Entonces tenemos que cuidarlo hasta que se recupere por completo-esas palabras alegraron al niño-escuchaste eso pajarito te vamos a cuidar por un tiempo-hablo feliz el niño.

Rukia oía y veía desde su lugar la conversación de su hijo con su hermano, últimamente su hermano sonreía pero solo lo hacía cuando su hijo estaba cerca. Pero le entro la nostalgia le hubiera gustado que esa conversación fuera entre _**padre**_ e hijo.

.

.

.

Después de jugar en aquella pradera con su tío y su madre a las escondidas y andar correteando a los animales por todos lados se sentó junto con los dos adultos bajo la sombra de un árbol para degustar los alimentos que habían llevado. El inquieto niño esperaba que su madre le sirviera uno de esos pastelitos que lo tenían hipnotizado a tal grado que se le caía la baba de la boca.

Ten-le dijo su madre al ver la cara de su hijo le hacía gracia verlo así. El niño no dudo ni un segundo en tomarlo. Cuando estaba a punto de darle una gran mordida a su pastelito sintieron un temblor y una elevación de raitsu. Rukia y Byakuya se levantaron de sus lugares y empezaron a buscar con la vista de donde venía esa elevación de poder.

Qué es eso-sus miradas se dirigieron al niño quien señalaba al cielo. Ambos miraron al cielo. Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa, no creían lo que estaban viendo, en el cielo se podía apreciar como el cielo se desgarraba.

Eso es…-

Si es una garganta-termino la palabra de su hermana y que estaba igual de sorprendido.

De repente el cielo se desgarro por completo dejando ver la oscuridad que estaba dentro de esa garganta, pero lo que más les sorprendió es que desde adentro de la misma se originara una enorme explosión. Una nube de humo opaco la entrada de garganta y de la nada salieron volando en diferentes direcciones 4 objetos que eran cubiertos por una capa de humo.

Uno de ellos cayó cerca de donde ellos causando grandes estragos al impactar en el suelo.

Byakuya se dirigió con Rukia quien llevaba a kichiro en brazos al lugar de impacto lo más rápido posible para ver que o quien había salido de la garganta. Cuando llegaron al punto de impacto una nube de polvo cubría todo el lugar haciendo imposible divisar más allá de sus narices.

Kichiro quédate atrás-le dijo rukia bajándolo y poniéndolo detrás de su espalda.

Tanto byakuya como rukia tomaron posición de defensiva ya que no llevaban con ellos sus zanpakuto. La nube de polvo comenzó a disolverse dejando ver el cuerpo de alguien parado en medio del agujero que provoco el impacto. Podían aprecia al sujeto parado en frente de ellos podían ver que el sujeto estaba cubierto con una capucha y una toga pero podían ver que llevaba el mismo atuendo que los arrancar pero dentro de la capucha sobresalían unas cosas parecidas a unos listones blancos, el sujeto caminaba lentamente hacia donde ellos estaban.

Rukia tu y kichiro aléjense de aquí yo distraeré a este sujeto-le dijo en susurro a su hermana.

No lo dejare solo ni-sama-le contesto igual en susurro.

Cuando estaba a punto de reprimir a su hermana por no querer irse con su sobrino para mantenerlo a salvo el sujeto encapuchado ya estaba de frente a ellos.

_**Mierda **_pensó rukia _**cuando fue que se acercó tanto a nosotros. **_Pero cuando byakuya estaba listo para golpearlo con el puño el sujeto hablo…

.

.

.

.

.

_**CONTINUARA…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Bueno esta aquí el capítulo 3 espero le guste este capi ya lo estoy haciendo con toda la dedicación del mundo y lo único que pido es que me dejen un review porque a pesar que me alegra tener los primeros 3 comentarios quisiera saber su opinión porque cuando reviso mi perfil y veo que no pasa de los 3 review me deprimo y me dan ganas de dejar de escribir así que solo les pido un comentario nada más. Bueno me despido**

**.**

**.**

_**ZERATHUL95 YA SE VA**_


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: EXTRAÑOS VISITANTES.

.

.

.

.

.

Hola, hola tanto tiempo sin saber de ustedes a hoy estoy feliz porque aunque tenga pocos reviews (animo cayendo por los suelos) pero me hace feliz que mi fic tiene 291 views (animo subiendo por caer en suelo xD) a pesar de todo les agradezco a las personas que se tomaron el tiempo para dejarme su review… bueno e fin a lo que vinieron ahora pasamos a lo otro…

.

.

.

.

Bleach no me pertenece fue hecho por obra y gracia de un japonesito gracioso y querido por todos nosotros Tite kubo.

.

.

.

.

_**Corriendo a toda prisa por ese gran desierto siguiendo a ese escurridizo adjuchas que al parecer no tenía intención de parra de correr para que lo alcanzaran.**_

_**Después demedia hora de correr el adjuchas paro en seco, detrás de él estaba a pocos metros el sujeto encapuchado que había seguido, después de quedar unos segundos en la misma posición el encapuchado decidió romper el silencio abrumador.**_

_**Y bien, vas a hablar o vas a hacer uso de tus trucos para poder huir de nuevo y perseguirte por este desierto por otra media hora-le dijo con un tono de fastidio y burla.**_

_**Quiero preguntarte… ¿Por qué buscan a kurai sora? -hablo el adjuchas viéndolo en el rostro.**_

_**Eso no te incumbe a ti, solo dime dónde puedo encontrarlo y te dejare ir en paz-hablo un poco tranquilo y acercándose a él.**_

_**No lo entiendo…nadie es tan loco para buscarlo…-le dijo el sin moverse de su lugar al ver que el encapuchado se le acercaba.**_

_**Entonces me estas tratando de decir que si vas a hablar y decirme en donde esta-le pregunto.**_

_**Si-respondió el.**_

_**Entonces en donde se encuentra… -no pudo terminar sus palabras porque alguien había partido a la mitad al adjuchas con un ataque a distancia.**_

_**De inmediato se puso a la defensiva llevando su mano derecha a la espalda para coger la empuñadura de su espada. Empezó a fijarse por todos lados para así lograr identificar quien fue quien ataco al adjuchas**_

_**Valla, valla sí que eres lento para buscar a un agresor-escucho una voz a su espalda y sintió que alguien le agarraba el hombre.**_

_**Rápidamente se giró para ver de quien se trataba pero cuando giro no se encontró con nadie.**_

_**Jajaja! Lo dicho, eres muy lento no supiste en que momento estaba detrás de ti Jajaja!-dijo entre risas asiendo que el joven encapuchado se pusiera furioso.**_

_**Quien rayos eres tú y porque mataste al adjuchas!-grito al aire ya que el sujeto no se dignaba a salir de su escondite.**_

_**Quien soy bueno eso no te importa en lo absoluto, y porque mate a la escoria, fácil ya no era de utilidad a kurai-sama-hablo sin mostrase haciendo que su voz sonara como eco.**_

_**Así que tú eres uno de los sirvientes de kurai sora-hablo elevando la voz. Empezó a desesperarse al ver que su pregunta no era contestada. De repente sintió un corte en el brazo izquierdo, se sorprendió al ver que lo habían cortado y no se dio cuenta de quien lo había hecho.**_

_**El brazo izquierdo le empezó a sangrar dándose cuenta que el corte no fue profundo pero si severo.**_

_**Muéstrate!-grito pero de nuevo sintió un corte en su pierna derecha obligándolo a arrodillarse en un solo pie. Estaba empezando a frustrarse ya que no sabía de dónde venían los ataques. No sabía que hacer iba a perder un combate sin siquiera mover un solo dedo para defenderse.**_

_**La única forma de saber por dónde venían los ataques era rastreando el reaitsu de su oponente, pero en cuanto a detectar reaitsu se trataba era…como decirlo…así…un idiota.**_

_**Pero tenía que internarlo porque en casa cierta "personita" lo estaba esperando con ansias su regreso y no podía darse el lujo de dejarlo solo. Así con todo el esfuerzo del mundo se concentró en los reaitsu de su alrededor siguió buscando hasta que por fin dio con su objetivo, pero también noto otros 3 reaitsus acercándose hacia donde él se encontraba, de seguro eran sus compañeros, pero de inmediato se concentró en su enemigo ya que pudo sentir que él se acercaba por la espalda, en un movimiento rápido desenvaino su espada de unas vendas de color negra dando paso a una enorme espada de color blanca con un filo negro. Rápidamente dio vuelta para detener la estocada que le iban a propinar. Cuando detuvo el ataque del enemigo lo vio perfectamente, era un sujeto con toga negra tenia cabellos rubios. **_

_**Después de separarse de su enemigo pudo visualizarlo llevaba un tipo de botas color blancas pero un poco más oscuro como si se tratase de niebla también la vio a los ojos eran de un color rojo como si fuera sangre y sus pupilas estabandilatadas. Pero eso no le llamo la atención lo que en realidad le llamo la atención era que llevaba puestas para no decir "enterradas" en sus muñecas y tobillos, rápidamente dio con que estaba peleando…**_

_**Eres un pecador del infierno verdad-le hablo con afirmación en vez de pregunta.**_

_**No exactamente digamos que empecé siendo un pecador, pero kurai-sama muy amablemente…como puedo decirlo…así… mejoro mi cuerpo-hablo como si fuera lo más simple del mundo.**_

_**Y que tienen que ver los hollow con ustedes-le pregunto casi gritando ya que recordó que el adjuchas trabajaba con ellos.**_

_**Pues kurai-sama necesita mano de obra barata… ya se, ya se, tu medirás que tacaño es ¿no?-le hablo en tono de burla moviendo las manos- al principio habíamos pensado en utilizarlos a ustedes ya que ustedes son mejores que los shinigamis- el rubio vio como el otro sujeto se empezaba a poner tenso.**_

_**Pero no te preocupes ya que como nunca supimos en donde se encontraban descartamos esa idea y entonces vimos a los hollow como otro recurso-le dijo sin dejar de usar su voz burlona-sabias que los hollow hacen lo que sea en con tal de comer alama aunque sea un alma corrompida como las del infierno- le dijo como si le estuviera explicando a un niño de primaria.**_

_**Y que tienen que hacer lo hollow para conseguir esas almas para comer- pregunto ignorando el hecho que lo trato como un niño.**_

_**Eso es un secreto…-le dijo en tono bajito-bueno vasta de charla como y como ya te he contado casi todo lo que hacemos no me queda otra que matarte-le dijo acercándose lentamente hacia donde se encontraba el encapuchado**_

"_**Mierda" pensó y es que no se sentía del todo bien después de todo tenía dos cortes profundos mas no mortales en su brazo izquierdo y en el pie derecho, con algo de dificultad se tomó pose defensiva esperando el ataque del sujeto que venía caminando en frente a él.**_

_**El rubio se paró en seco observando al encapuchado lo estaba observando como si se tratase de algo interesante.**_

_**Tengo una pregunta para ti-hablo dirigiéndose al encapuchado que tenía en frente.**_

_**¿Humh?-eso saco al encapuchado de sus casillas ya que se suponía que estaban a punto de pelear.**_

_**En realidad nunca se quitan sus máscaras, digo en algún momento de sus vidas deben quitárselas ¿no?-hablo ignorando que había lo desorientado con su pregunta.**_

_**Otto…si nos las quitamos cuando comemos, cuando nos bañamos o cuando queremos estornudar-le contesto su pregunta y en realidad lo que le dijo era ciertoya que cuando estornudas da asco manchar la máscara por dentro.**_

_**Bien...-dicho esto se lanzó a toda velocidad contra él.**_

_**Logro detener apenas el ataque con una sola mano ese sujeto era realmente veloz. Seguía deteniendo los ataques que se volvían cada vez más feroces haciendo que él estuviera retrocediendo en cada ataque, se le estaba haciendo realmente difícil atacarlo con una sola mano. En un movimiento lateral hizo que perdiera el equilibrio cayendo de espalda soltando su gran espada.**_

_**Valla, parece que este es tu fin…fue un gusto pelear contigo-dicho esto se disponía a clavarle la espada. El solo cerro los ojos esperando el golpe peo nunca llego.**_

_**Hey princesita acaso ya ten cansaste o que-escucho una voz que conocía muy bien. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con uno de sus compañeros de combate bloqueando la espada del enemigo.**_

_**A quien le dices princesita idiota cerebro de bambú!-le contesto gritando. Y poniéndose de pie con ayuda de sus otros dos compañeros.**_

_**Por qué me dices cerebro de bambú e idiota- le replico mientras alejaba al sujeto que tenían en frente.**_

_**Porque lo eres id…-no pudo terminar su frase ya que su vista entorno al rubio que tenía en frente a cierta distancia.**_

_**Al parecer tus amigos vinieron al rescate de su compañero en peligro-les dijo en tono de burla-bueno no importa acabare con ustedes en un dos por tres-después de haber dicho esas palabras el sujeto saco una esfera (sabrá dios de dónde?) apretó un pequeño botón dorado y se los lanzo en sus pies, vieron que la esfera como que se dividía en partes haciendo unos pitidos que cada vez se oían más rápidos, los cuatro sujetos notaron que el rubio se había marchado, no se dieron cuenta en que momento sucedió eso, vieron que la esfera que volvía a unir sus partes haciendo que una luz saliera de su interior, los 4 por instinto se llevaron los brazos al rostro en señal de protección pero al ver que la esfera no hacía nada ya que la luz se había desvanecido poco a poco, volvieron a tomar una posición tranquila**_

_**Jajá esa mierda de aparato no fun…aaahh-uno de los encapuchados no termino su frase ya que la esfera que pensaron que no hacía nada exploto abriendo paso a un tipo de oyó negro que los absorbió…**_

.

.

.

.

.

4 objetos salieron volando de aquella garganta eran envueltos en humo y no se podía distinguir que eran.

Uno de ellos cayó cerca de donde ellos causando grandes estragos al impactar en el suelo.

Byakuya se dirigió con Rukia quien llevaba a kichiro en brazos al lugar de impacto lo más rápido posible para ver que o quien había salido de la garganta. Cuando llegaron al punto de impacto una nube de polvo cubría todo el lugar haciendo imposible divisar más allá de sus narices.

Kichiro quédate atrás-le dijo rukia bajándolo y poniéndolo detrás de su espalda.

Tanto byakuya como rukia tomaron posición de defensiva ya que no llevaban con ellos sus zanpakuto. La nube de polvo comenzó a disolverse dejando ver el cuerpo de alguien parado en medio del agujero que provoco el impacto. Podían aprecia al sujeto parado en frente de ellos podían ver que el sujeto estaba cubierto con una capucha y una toga pero podían ver que llevaba el mismo atuendo que los arrancar pero dentro de la capucha sobresalían unas cosas parecidas a unos listones blancos, el sujeto caminaba lentamente hacia donde ellos estaban.

Rukia tu y kichiro aléjense de aquí yo distraeré a este sujeto-le dijo en susurro a su hermana.

No lo dejare solo ni-sama-le contesto igual en susurro.

Cuando estaba a punto de reprimir a su hermana por no querer irse con su sobrino para mantenerlo a salvo el sujeto encapuchado ya estaba de frente a ellos.

_Mierda___pensó rukia _cuando fue que se acercó tanto a nosotros.___Pero cuando byakuya estaba listo para golpearlo con el puño el sujeto hablo…

a-ayud-en-me…-no pudo terminar sus palabras ya que se desplomo en el suelo como si fuera peso muerto.

Rukia ve por las cosas que dejamos y ve a la mansion con el niño yo voy a llevar a este sujeto al 4to escuadrón rápido-hablo byakuya mientras levantaba al sujeto inconsciente del suelo y lo ponía en su espalda.

Si-contesto rápido se dispuso a cargar al niño para dirigirse a por las cosas olvidadas para luego ir a la mansion.

.

.

.

.

.

A lo lejos otro sujeto encapuchado estaba tirado en medio de un oyó enorme a causa del estruendoso impacto que tuvo, levantándose con dificultad camino hasta salir del oyó en el que estaba se retranco en un árbol para luego dejarse caer, se quito la capucha dejando ver una máscara blanca que tenía cuatro pequeños cuernos dos de cada lado con unas líneas de color rojo ( . /_cb20101017204418/bleach/es/images/2/25/Mascara_h ollow_de_Toshiro_ este es el link de la máscara), poniéndose la palma de la mano en la máscara se la quito dejando ver su rostro para luego volver a ponerse su capucha.

Maldición en donde estamos-dicho eso se quedo inconsciente recostado en el árbol.

.

.

.

.

.

En lo alto de unos árboles otro de los encapuchados yacía durmiendo en una rama todo desparramado roncando sonoramente, un movimiento hizo que cayera golpeándose con todas las ramas para finalmente caer al suelo golpeándose la cara en el impacto.

Auch…eso si me dolió-dijo sobándose la cabeza y todo lugar en donde fue golpeado, una vez mejor saco una libretita que se encontraba dentro de su hakama, dentro de la libreta había un lápiz con el cual empezó a escribir-_**nota número 34 no dormir en los arboles ya que la caída es dolorosa**_

Después de haber terminado de escribir la volvió a aguardar en su lugar, después se dirigió a buscar a sus compañeros ya que esa explosión los había separado, camino y camino y no los podía encontrar _**maldición en donde se metieron esos animales**_ se dijo para sí mismo pero otra pregunta le llego a la mente como un rayo de luz _**¿Dónde estoy? O mejor dicho ¿Dónde estamos? **_Así que acelero el paso para encontrar a sus amigos. No se dio cuenta cuanto corrió ya que había llegado a orillas de un rio. Se dispuso a descansar un momento ya que estaba exhausto de tanto correr, se arrodillo en una sola pierna a la orilla del rio para poder tomar agua. Se quito la capucha dejando ver una mascar blanca pero esta tenía marcas negras con azul turquesa pero su máscara tenía unos tipos de cuernos largos dos de ellos estaban situados arriba de los agujeros de los ojos seguidos por otros dos pares de cuernos un poco más largo. ( . /_cb20101106125852/bleach/es/images/3/3e/Mask_ el link de la otra mascara). Con la mano agarro la máscara de la parte de la barbilla para poder mostrar su boca, metió con su otra mano al rio para agarrar un poco de agua para después llevársela a la boca cuando termino de beber se acomodo de nuevo su máscara y volvió a ponerse la capucha para dirigirse de nuevo a su búsqueda.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A lo lejos de sus compañeros el último encapuchado se encontraba tirado en el suelo sin moverse ya que las heridas de la última batalla estaban empeorando estaban sangrando en demasía, se respiración se oía agitada. Con mucha dificultad se puso de pie apoyándose de su enorme espada, empezó a caminar utilizando su espada a modo de bastón. Siguió andando con dificultad sus heridas no paraban de sangrar a modo de que insectos se empezaban a situarse en los lugares afectado _**demonios debo hacer algo sino se van a infectar y hay si voy a tener más problemas que ahora**_ se dijo a sí mismo, hasta que un sonido retumbo en sus oídos, era el sonido de agua corriendo rápidamente se apresuro a llegar hacia donde provenía ese sonido. Cuando llego vio que se trataba de un rio camino a la orilla entonces entro al rio apoyándose con su arma para no caerse y empezó a limpiarse las heridas. Después de unos minutos en el agua siguió caminando hasta entrar en lo que parecía un bosque siguió su camino por la sendera del bosque, sus heridas seguían expulsando sangre sin cesar su respiración era cada vez más agitada, tenía las manos ya pálidas y sudorosas al igual que caía sudor por dentro de su máscara oculta dentro de su capucha, decidió detenerse a descansar sentándose en una roca, se le estaba haciendo difícil caminar necesitaba atención medica pronto porque si no era atendido él podía…no, no podía morir alguien lo esperaba en su casa y prometió que volvería sano y salvo. Con el ánimo en alto se dispuso a seguir caminando pero apenas dio unos pasos y empezó a darle vueltas la cabeza, todo giraba a su alrededor hasta que cayó al suelo como peso muerto, empezaba a quedar inconsciente,_** maldición…necesito levantarme…vamos levántate…no puedes quedarte a si…**_se reprochaba el mismo, su vista empezaba a ser borrosa pronto quedaría inconsciente, pero a lo lejos vio una figura enorme que se dirigía hacia él con velocidad pudo distinguir que vestía de color negro con algo blanco enzima, quien era esa persona que se dirigía hacia él, pero no pudo responderse porque su mente dio paso a la inconsciencia sin saber quién era ese sujeto que se le acercaba…

_**Continuara…**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capítulo la verdad me esforcé mucho para ser muy detallista en cada aspecto pero en las descripciones de las mascaras me falto imaginación para poder describirlas, bueno si les gusto dejen sus reviews y si no les gusto…pues también dejen reviews y se aceptan quejas y sugerencias bueno me despido nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5: extrañas visitas parte II

.

.

.

.

.

Hala a todos los ichirukistas aquí les traigo el capitulo 5 de este fic me disculpo porque estos últimos días la escuela me a estado absorbiendo mas de lo normal y como ya se acerca mi graduación pues aun mas, y bueno sin mas palabras pasamos a la historia jejejjeje

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bleach no me pertenece es propiedad de tite kubo al igual que los personajes.

.

.

.

.

.

Avanzaba rápidamente con el sujeto encapuchado en su espalda por aquel prado en el cual hace unos momentos estaba con su hermana y su sobrino, no sabia por que había reaccionado así tan _**amable **_con aquel sujeto, puesto que traía prendas parecidas a las de un arrancar y también había intentado golpearlo a puño limpio, pero cuando les pidió ayuda no tardo ni un segundo en ayudarle porque sentía que a ese sujeto misterioso lo conocía de algún modo. Ese acto iba en contra de los principios del kuchiki mayor ya que él no se preocupaba por nada o nadie a acepción de su hermana y su sobrino, si lo pensaba bien es estaba ablandando desde que se hizo mas cercano a su pequeño sobrino, algo liquido empezó a mojar su espalda sacándolo de sus pensamientos se detuvo un momento para ver de que se trataba poso su mano en la parte húmeda cuando volvió a poner su mano a la vista noto que era sangre, de inmediato emprendió su marcha hacia el 4to escuadrón ya que aquel sujeto desconocido se estaba desangrando rápidamente sin perder mas el tiempo siguió su camino…

.

.

.

.

.

.

En un la sombra de un árbol yacía un sujeto inconsciente, tras varios minutos (para no decir horas xD) de quedar inconsciente empezó a dar indicios de que estaba despertando abrió lentamente los ojos, lo primero que vio fue sus pies tras varios minutos viéndolos empezó a observas en su alrededor todo le parecía extraño, todo era de color verde, y también estaba rodeado de arboles, de manera brusca se levanto del suelo, tal acción hizo que su capucha cediera dejando ver perfectamente su rostro, el sujeto era de cabello azul marino revuelto, sus ojos eran de un azul-violeta penetrante, tenia un tatuaje que cubría casi la mitad de su ojo derecho, y su piel era un poco bronceada (http:*/fc01*. /fs41/f*/2009/033/9/d*/Mitsgun_Jeral*_by_ aquí esta el link del rostro del sujeto recuerden quitar los asteriscos xD). Volvió a mirar para todos lados como un loco desesperado para ver si encontraba a sus amigos.

Donde estoy!- grito al cielo pues le gano los nervios de no saber en donde estaba.

Bien, no perdamos la calma-se dijo a si mismo mientras daba vueltas en circulo-repasemos lo acontecido PRIMERO-hablo en voz alta-estábamos en hueco mundo en el desierto siguiendo a ese adjuchas escurridizo que me hacia perder la paciencia-hablo para si sin dejar de dar vueltas-SEGUNDO-volvió a gritar-acorralamos al adjuchas y él nos tendió una trampa llamando a varios gillian´s-hablo recordando mas afondo-TERCERO…después yo me estaba divirtiendo matando a esos gillian´s pero me dijeron que no tenia tiempo que perder-hablo con amargura recordando que no le dejaron seguir ya que no tenían mucho tiempo y él se estaba divirtiendo-CUARTO…después de arruinarme la diversión seguimos a nuestro otro compañero que se había adelantado hacia le persecución del adjuchas y cunado llegamos lo encontramos herido de su pierna y su brazo-hablo para si recordando que él fue quien lo protegió de uno de los ataques del enemigo-y por ultimo esa mierda de artefacto que brillaba y después dejo de brillar haciendo que se abriera un tipo de oyó negro debajo de nuestros pies expulsándonos aquí.

Después de volver a recordar lo sucedido se dejo caer en aquel césped y mirando el cielo empezó a pensar en voz alta.

Maldición necesito encontrar a los chicos pero en donde, no tengo la mas mínima idea de donde empezar a buscar…pero ay que hacerlo rápido uno de ellos esta mal herido y necesita atención medica y rápido.-y sin mas se volvió a ponerse de pie, volvió a ponerse su capucha y se dispuso a buscar a sus amigos…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**4to escuadrón **

Entro con mucha velocidad al escuadrón número 4 dirigido por la capitana unohana retsu. Kuchiki byakuya tuvo suerte de encontrarla en la entrada de su división, la capitana al ver que el kuchiki mayor entrando a su división se acerco a el a paso veloz.

rápidamente ayudo al kuchiki a llevar a dentro de la división a aquel extraño sujeto que venia desangrándose, una vez adentro sus subordinados al ver a su capitana cargar junto al capitán del 6to escuadrón a un herido les proporcionaron rápidamente una camilla para transportarlo.

rápido preparen la sala de urgencias voy a operar en estos momentos-hablo la capitana de una sola coleta-capitán kuchiki usted tendrá que que decirme quien es este extraño, pero sera luego de salvarle la vida-dijo la capitana si verlo y caminando a la sala de urgencias.

el capitán no dijo nada pero sabia que unohana le iba a exigir una explicación y se la tendría que dar aunque no quisiera ya que conocía la actitud de la capitana unohana y era mejor no hacerla enojar.

necesito todo el material listo!-dijo la capitana dentro del la sala de para empezar a operar, mientras sus subordinados preparaban el material que iba a necesitar otros preparaban al sujeto quitandole las prendas que traía en sima, ella mientras tanto se alistaba para operar, se quito el haori blanco que le hacia reconocimiento el rango de capitán, al momento que se quito la prenda se acomodo una bata blanca al igual que unos de sus subordinados le colocaba unos guantes de látex al igual que un cubre bocas. cuando estuvo preparada para empezar la operación se dirijo hacia donde estaba el herido y pudo ver que las personas que la iban a auxiliar en aquella operación no le habían quitado ninguna prenda de encima al sujeto.

porque no le han quitado la ropa de encima-les pregunto molesta la capitana ya que estaban perdiendo el tiempo y la vida de ese sujeto se estaba terminando.

los auxiliares se vieron entre si para ver si le decían a su capitana, pero un aura rodeo a la capitana que poco a poco estaba perdiendo los estribos, al fin uno de los presentes tuvo el valor de hablar con su capitana.

etto...es que...como decirlo...es algo...grave...bueno...si lo podemos...llamar así...mejor vea usted misma-le dijo su subordinado con titubeo para después mostrarle a su capitana lo que los dejo impactados.

con mucho cuidado su auxiliar levanto la capucha que tenia el sujeto para dejar ver su cara. al ser descubierta por completo la capitana se sorprendió demasiado, tanta fue su impresión que tuvo que dar unos pasos hacia atrás para no caerse.

ahora no es momento de perder el tiempo hay que salvarle la vida ahora que ya sabemos quien es-hablo la capitana tras salir de su imprecio n y ver que sus subordinados lo seguían viendo como algo fuera de lo normal.

dicho esto los subordinados reaccionaron para volver a tomar sus posiciones para la operación...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

a lo lejos en lo mas profundo del bosque un sujeto alto con una cicatriz larga que pasaba en medio de su ojo izquierdo y llevaba un parche en ojo derecho cortaba arboles por donde pasaba y una niña de cabello rosa iba colgada en su espalda viendo con felicidad la destrucción que aquel sujeto grande hacia conforme caminaba

yachiru segura que es por aquí es la tercera vez que venimos a parar en el mismo sitio-hablo el enorme sujeto con fastidio.

claro que si ken-chan confía en mi instinto de orientación-hablo sonriente mirando de rejo al sujeto-mm...ve derecho estoy segura que es por hay.

estas segura de que derecho podremos salir de aquí llevamos desde el día de ayer sin salir de este maldito bosque-replico recordando que se habían adentrado al bosque a entrenar y gracias a los supe sentidos de orientación de yachiru perdieron el camino de regreso a su división. pero no todo era malo ya que tuvieron la oportunidad de encontrarse con unos hollow´s en el camino pero no duraron mucho ya que kenpachi los destruía en un santiamén.

si no confías en mi busca tu el camino de regreso a casa, y hazlo pronto que ya no quiero comer oso-le contesto como reproche. recordando que en la noche un enorme oso los ataco de pero para la mala suerte del oso su cena termino celándolo a el, pero a yachiro no le gusto ya que la carne era muy dura.

ohm...no es mi culpa que no te aya gustado la carne de oso-sonrió al ver la cara de asco que ponía yachiru.

tu me dijiste que las pulgas le daban sabor a la carne y no es cierto-le dijo golpeándolo en la cabeza ya que por su culpa tuvo una comezón de los mil demonios.

no me golpee que si duele-se quejo agarrándole la mano-esta bien ya veraz como encuentro el camino a casa.

y así siguieron su camino tardaron otras 3 horas en encontrar el camino que los llevaría a su hogar.

vez te dije que encontraría el camino a casa mis instintos son mejores que ,os tuyos- le dijo viendo como la niña hacia un puchero.

solo tuviste suerte y ademas yo encontré el camino por que yo te dije que te siguieras derecho y lo hiciste así que la que encontró el camino fui yo-le dijo alegre al ver que la cara de kenpachi cambiaba.

justo cuando iba a replicar vio a un sujeto tirado en medio del camino llevaba un tipo de toga con capucha que le cubría el rostro pero lo que le llamo la atención fue que estaba rodeado por un charco de sangre.

rápidamente corrió hacia el sujeto que estaba tirado en el suelo, cuando lo vio pudo verlo perfectamente traía ropa como la de los arrancar.

ken-chan crees que este muerto este sujeto-le pregunto viendo al sujeto que no se movía.

no lo se pero lo vamos a averiguar-dijo poniendo una sonrisa macabra en su cara-lo voy a atravesar con mi espada si no se mueve cuando lo atraviese eso significa que ya estaba muerto, pero si se muevo y es empieza retorcer es que estaba vivo y lo acabe de matar-hablo como si fuera lo mas simple del mundo desenfundando su espada listo para atravesar a aquel sujeto tirado.

ken-chan espera!-lo detuvo la voz de su teniente.

que pasa ahora yachiru que no vez que ya lo iba a atravesar con mi espada-le dijo en tono de molestia por haberlo interrumpido.

mira lo que tiene en la mano-le dijo al ver que aquel sujeto llevaba una enorme espada blanca con filo negro y con un vendaje negro como la oscuridad.

dirijo su vista a la mano del sujeto y se dio cuenta que era un despistado al ver que ese sujeto tenia una arma con el y que esa arma se le hacia muy conocida.

ken-chan tu crees que se trate de...-pero yachiru no pudo terminar su frase porque sintió unas manos agarrándola de la cintura para después bajarla al suelo-hey porque me bajaste estaba muy cómoda hay arriba y ademas no quiero caminar- le reprocho por haberla bajado de su espalda.

no me importa si estabas cómoda hay arriba pero...-no termino su frase ya que tomo al sujeto del cuello y lo puso en sus hombros con si de un costal de papas se tratase- ...pero si se trata de **_el _**volveré a tener una espectacular batalla a muerte así que no pienso dejarlo morir seria un desperdicio.

dicho esto empezó a correr por aquel sendero con mucha velocidad para poder llegar al cuarto escuadrón.

ken-chan no me dejes sola yo también quiero ver como pelean a muerte!- le grito mientras cogía el arma de aquel sujeto ya que le iba a servir cuando se recuperase por completo y pueda jugar con ken-chan. corría atrás del grandullón pero pudo ver como a kenpachi se le formaba esa sonrisa al saber que pronto se podría divertir con su amigo...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

cerca de donde estaba aquel sujeto tirado en medio del camino estaba escondido en las ramas de un árbol otro de los 4 encapuchados viendo como se llevaban a su amigo a quien sabe donde.

**demonios**-pensó-_**ahora**** voy a tener que seguirlos y ver que le van a hacer a mi amigo**_inmediatamente después de aquel sujeto enorme se fuera con la niña que le parecía fastidiosa salio de su escondite para seguirlos y observarlos a distancia pero si le llegaban a hacer algo a su amigo tendría que entrar a la acción para impedir que algo malo le pasara y así se fue siguiéndolos hasta que llegaron a unas edificaciones y pudo ver como aquel sujeto entraba para después desaparecer de su vista _**necesito un plan para entrar y salir sin que nadie me vea**_se hablo para si mismo mientras buscaba un lugar en donde esconderse...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**continuara...**_

_**y bueno que les parecio este capitulo este perdon por no haber actualizado antes es que como ya se acerca mi graduacion estoy arreglando unos problemillas que tengo y bueno tuve un poco de tiempo libre y decidi actualizar pero bueno y tambien estoy feliz ya tengo 9 review jejejjeeje ya se que diran cabron te emocionas solo por 9 reviws jejeje pero no importa porque mi fic tiene 523 view osea que a sido visto 523 veses y eso me hace muy feliz y bueno espero sus opininones si les gusto dejenme un review y si no les gusto pues tambien denjenme un reviw jjejejejejjee y bueno nos vemos en el proximo capitulo chao**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**zerathul95**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6: culpas**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**What App? Como están todos primero que nada perdón por no actualizar este fic porque como ya termine mi bachillerato(aleluya xD) y pues podría decirse que casi e inmediato entre a la universidad( gritos a lo lejos: A QUIEN CARAJOS LE IMPORTA TU VIDA) y bueno también quiero comentarles que ya tengo 11 reviews sé que siguen siendo poquitos pero me alientan a seguir escribiendo y también que este sensual fic tiene 897 views 5 favoritos y 10 seguidores ósea que mi fic va ganando popularidad y eso me alegra mussho y bueno ya basta de palabras pasemos a este maravilloso , fantástico, y genial fic.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Como es de costumbre primero que nada bleach no me pertenece es obra del japonesito desgraciado que nos dejó con 6 semanas si manga tite kubo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sentía como su cuerpo daba pequeños saltitos y su cabeza le daba vueltas y vueltas, pero lo más extraño es que sentía que su cuerpo era desplazado por algo o alguien. Entonces abrió los ojos lentamente y lo primero que diviso fue el un sendero de tierra pero se percató que este se movía de manera rápida, alzo un poco la cabeza para ver que era cargado por un sujeto con un peinado muy extraño y una sonrisa macabra, esto último le dio miedo ya que por su mente viajo que era secuestrado por un hombre que le quería hacer cosas malas (ya saben a lo que me refiero xD) quiso moverse pero su cuerpo lo sentía débil y blandito. La verdad es que estaba aterrado porque su mente lo estaba torturando con ese tipo de pensamientos. Volvió a bajar la cabeza y vio que aquel extraño sujeto llevaba una bata blanca la cual cerca del cuello tenía un estampado de un romboide negro con un símbolo extraño, así que enfoco mejor su vista para ver ese símbolo y se dio cuenta que era la representación del número 11. Genial me secuestro un sujeto con rango de capitán. Se dijo a si mismo ya que sus padres le habían hablado de esos símbolos eran de un lugar que lo llamaban sociedad de almas y que solo se los daban a las sujetos más fuertes de ese lugar y les daban el cargo de capitanes. Entonces intento zafarse de aquel grandulón que lo llevaba cargando pero se sentía muy débil cuando quiso de nuevo intentar vio cómo su zampakuto llegaba hacia el velozmente que raro pensó desde cuando las zampakuto caminan. Pero antes de que siguiera con sus locas ideas sintió como alguien le pisaba la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente… de nuevo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ken-chan porque me dejaste en el bosque-hablo una niña de pelo rosa enojada-por tu culpa le acabo de pisar la cabeza para poder subir a tu espalda.**

**No es mi culpa que te hayas quedado a contemplar la naturaleza mientras yo corría-se defendió el grandulón.**

**No me quede viendo la naturaleza lo que pasa es que olvidaste esto cabeza-hueca-le dijo mientras le mostraba la zampakuto y le daba un golpe con ella en la cabeza haciendo que se callera al suelo junto con el sujeto que llevaba en el hombro y ella caía hacia atrás de espaldas-auch!**

**Yachiru eres una tonta por qué hiciste eso- se quejó Zaraki por haber recibido tremendo golpe en la cabeza-pudiste haberme matado- se volvió a quejar mientras se ponía de pie.**

**Ken-chan has matado hollow, menos grandes, arrancar, te has enfrentado a ichi en una pelea a muerte y me dices que ese pequeño golpe te pudo haber matado-dijo la niña con una gotita de sudor detrás de la cabeza.**

**Tsk- Kenpachi solamente se dedicó a ignorar los comentarios de su teniente para luego buscar el cuerpo del sujeto que llevaba cargando, después de encontrarlo lo agarró del cuello y lo sacudió un poquito porque al parecer le cayó un poco de tierra. Ya con el sujeto encapuchado ya en sus garras digo manos siguió con su camino rumbo al 4to escuadrón.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Un sujeto encapuchado se encontraba corriendo desde hace dos horas y media y no tenía rastro de sus otros camaradas.**

**Siguió corriendo por ese enorme bosque pero paro en seco al sentir la presencia de energía espiritual de uno de sus compañeros, entonces a paso lento se acercó a un árbol frondoso, se incoó en una pierna y en su mano derecha empezó a brillar de color azul de bajo de su palma y empezó a mover su mano por las raíces de árbol como si fuera un escáner y quisiera encontrar algo o alguien.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**4to escuadrón**

**Habían pasado casi dos horas desde que la capitana Unohana había entrado en cirugía para salvare la vida al extraño encapuchado y no salían, no sabía porque desde un principio ese sujeto le inspiro confianza como si fuese un camarada…no eso no puede ser como puede confiar en un extraño y mucho menos va a confiar en alguien que venga de hueco mundo. Sin duda ese sujeto tenía un misterio que lo rodeaba pero analizando las cosas ese sujeto no era el único, si mal no recordaba venía acompañado por otros tres sujetos a la hora de ser expulsados de aquella garganta y bueno la situación podría ser grave ya que podría tratarse de un ataque sorpresa a la sociedad de almas, la solución que le encontraba al asunto era esperar a que el extraño visitante pudiera darle toda la información posible de cuál es su motivo y la razón del cual están en la sociedad de almas…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mansión Kuchiki**

**Dentro de aquella mansión una mujer de cabello negro y de ojos violetas se encontraba en su habitación despojándose de aquel kimono que había utilizado para pasar la tarde en el campo pero todo eso se arruino gracias a la impertinente visita de aquellos sujetos provenientes de hueco mundo, soltó un largo suspiro mientras se quitaba lentamente su prenda para después quedarse solo con unas vendas blancas que cubrían su pecho y una prenda interior que cubría su intimidad, después de unos segundos camino hacia el espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía en una esquina de su habitación y empezó a mirarse de pies a cabeza observándose cada milímetro de su piel y cuerpo notando como su cuerpo había cambiado bastante en los últimos cuatro años, acto seguido se empezó a desenredar las vendas que cubrían sus pechos para después quedarse solo con la prenda interior. Observo que sus senos habían crecido bastante desde que tuvo a su hijo cuando termino de observar su pecho poso sus dos manos en cada uno de ellos cubriendo sus rozados pezones con las mismas, para después empezar a masajeárselos haciendo movimientos en círculos pero suaves. Si cada centímetro de su piel hablara estaba segura que narraría todo lo que ha vivido y que relataría con mucha alegría que solo le perteneció y pertenecerá a un solo hombre que fue el amor de su vida pero también hablaría con toda la tristeza y amargura del mundo que fue al mismo hombre que traiciono, sin darse cuenta una lagrima salió de sus ojos pero no dejo de masajearse los senos, al contrario empezó a estimularlos más ya que sintió que sus pezones empezaban a ponerse erectos y que también estaba aumentando la temperatura de su cuerpo haciendo que su intimidad empezara a humedecerse por la excitación, todavía con los ojos cerrados(no me pregunten en que momento los cerro) empezó a recordad todo lo que había vivido con él, todo lo que el demostraba con sus caricias y dejaba impregnado en su piel, esas caricias que estaban cargadas de amor, confianza, ternura, adoración y deseo. No pudo evitar que varias empezaran a caer de sus bellos ojos ya que había traicionado de la manera más vil y cruel todo eso pero aun así no se detuvo y aumento la velocidad en sus movimientos haciéndose jadear.**

**Unos movimientos más hicieron que ella explorara en placer sintiendo como su intimidad explotaba en un orgasmo, haciendo que su prenda interior se manchara y escurriera pequeñas gotas de lo húmeda que estaba.**

**Cuando su respiración empezó a controlarse empezó a caer de rodillas lentamente y empezó a reírse como una loca desquiciada.**

**Soy tan patética-se dijo a si misma mientras cambiaba su actitud a una triste y desolada –tengo que hacer esto para sentirme una mujer de verdad y para recordarlo a él siendo que hace tiempo lo tenía solo para mí y lo traicione- se dijo así misma para después echarse a llorar.**

**Todo era su culpa y solamente de ella si no hubiera desconfiado de él, si no hubiese cometido el error de aquella noche no estaría sufriendo todo el tiempo por su ausencia, no estaría sufriendo porque su hijo le pregunte por su papá y ella tenga que decirle que su padre estaría fuera de casa por un largo tiempo y viera que su hijo siempre este esperando el regreso de su padre eso le destrozaba el corazón...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bueno espero les haya gustado este capítulo la verdad es que mi hámster que tengo en mi cabeza no quería seguir corriendo en su ruedita y lo tuve que obligar ya que si no lo hacía pues lo daría para que se lo coman los perros y bueno si les gusto déjenme sus reviews y si no les gusto también déjenme sus reviews y quisiera saber la opinión de cómo me quedo la parte en donde rukia hace sus cositas y pues también lo hizo en compensación de no haber actualizado y ruéguenle a todos los santos que actualice pronto.**

**Nos vemos**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**oOviechOo**


End file.
